


The Nico di Angelo Protection Detail

by shrill_fangirl_screaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Let Nico Be Happy 2k16, M/M, full disclosure this is not Shipping Fluff, if you're looking for a hit of solangelo feels this isn't really that, this is me crying over nico at full volume, this is short and stupid and it makes me happy so here goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_fangirl_screaming/pseuds/shrill_fangirl_screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason goes to Camp Jupiter and apologizes to Reyna for not adequately appreciating her awesomeness.</p><p>While he’s there, he and Reyna create the Nico di Angelo Protection Detail.</p><p>They make t-shirts.</p><p>This is the story of those t-shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nico di Angelo Protection Detail

“I came back from my visit with Reyna at Camp Jupiter and guess what I ha-a-ave!” Jason called happily, bounding up to Nico with all the eagerness of a golden retriever puppy.

Nico shrugged. “Herpes?”

Will snorted, which made Nico’s mouth tick slightly in the direction of a smile. Jason scowled at the both of them. “C’mon, Nico.”

“The clap?”

“Nico.”

“Jason.”

“Guess.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I’m sure I don’t know, Jason, what do you have?”

With a shit-eating grin, Jason pulled his jacket open like Clark Kent transforming into Superman. On him was a black shirt with _glittery_ pink letters spelling out “NICO DI ANGELO EMOTIONAL PROTECTION DETAIL”.

Nico stared at it in appalled silence. Jason and Will stared at him, grinning, until he finally said, “Burn it.”

“ _Please_ tell me I can have one,” Will said, literally clasping his hands in front of Jason. “ _Please_.”

“Burn him too,” Nico said.

Jason nodded, grinning, at Will. “We made a whole lot of extras.”

“We?”

“This was Reyna’s idea,” Jason said.

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Not the t-shirts, I’m assuming? That’s not exactly her style.”

Deflating slightly, Jason admitted, “Okay, yeah, the shirts were my idea, but Reyna is wearing a matching one right now- before I came back we took a selfie, look-“ Jason shoved his phone under Nico’s nose, and sure enough, there were Jason and Reyna, making peace signs at the camera in shirts that said NICO DI ANGELO EMOTIONAL PROTECTION DETAIL in sparkly pink letters.

“I’m going to kill you both.”

“I would probably kill a man to own one of those,” Will said.

Jason dug around in his bag and pulled one out. “Adult medium?”

“Hades, yes,” Will said, catching it. “Best day ever.”

“I hate you both.”

“Lies,” Will said, bumping shoulders. “Lies and blasphemy.”

Nico couldn’t help but smile a little bit as he shoved the other boy back.

 

“Annabeth.”

“Nico.”

“Annabeth Chase.”

“Nico di Angelo.”

The boy took a deep breath, examining Annabeth. “You didn’t.”

“Be more specific.”

“Tell me you do not have one of those dumb shirts Jason brought back from Camp Jupiter that _shed pink glitter everywhere_ ,” Nico begged.

Annabeth looked down, examining the pink letters emblazoned across her chest. “To be honest, Nico, I’m offended that you thought for a second that I _wouldn’t_ have one of these shirts. They’re awesome.”

“Please, please tell me Percy doesn’t have one,” Nico said.

Annabeth shrugged. “I don’t like to lie.”

“Oh, gods, both of you can go to hell,” Nico grumbled.

Grinning, Annabeth shot back, “We tried that, didn’t take.”

“Screw you.”

“Are you offering? Because, you know, you _said_ you played for the other team, but you know, if you’re offering-“

Nico facepalmed relatively extravagantly, wondering how one normal-length conversation devolved this quickly. “If you’re on the-“ he gagged on the words- “Nico di Angelo Emotional Protection Detail, shouldn’t you, you know, not be attacking me?”

“This is good for you,” Annabeth replied, unrepentant.

“I’m not going to win this conversation, am I?”

“I am the best child of Athena in millennia and I have proof of that. It’s cute that you thought you _could_ win this conversation.”

“I’m leaving with what tattered shreds of my dignity I still possess,” Nico said.

Annabeth waved. “Bye, kisses!”

Nico shook his head as he left, unable to completely fight back a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has one of those shirts after a while but the core Detail is Jason, Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel, and Will and they cruise around in those matching t-shirts in public and people stare and they Don’t Give a Fuck and it’s beautiful.
> 
> Also Annabeth literally high-fiving Nico after he tells Percy he used to have a crush on Percy GIVES ME LIFE


End file.
